Multimedia players, such as a speaker device capable of playing music, have become very popular entertainment equipment in our lives. However, transmitting audio signals through audio signal lines may make it difficult to setup or move the speaker devices. As the progress of wireless transmission technology, wireless signal transmission has been applied to speaker devices. Thus, there is a need for designing a wireless speaker system that is easy to use.